lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheezi
Cheezi is a crazy hyena who appears in The Lion Guard. He is a member of Janja's clan. Appearance Cheezi has clips on both of his ears, which are black and round at the top, and a large reddish nose. He is quite skinny, with a long, spiky black mane that reaches his shoulders and spotted gray fur. Three strands on his mane stick upward and then curl forward above his head, and he has fewer spots than either Janja or Chungu. His muzzle and spots are dark gray, and his paws are black. His tongue is usually sticking out of his mouth unless he is talking or singing, and he has long canine teeth. His tail is thin and sctuffy. Personality Cheezi has been shown to appear much crazier than he actually is. He is prone to heavy laughter and sticking his tongue out, though has a much tougher grip on his mission than his friend, Chungu. Like the rest of Janja's clan, Cheezi is greedy and gluttonous, with no respect for the Circle of Life. He is fairly dimwitted and relies on Janja to make decisions for him. Though obedient to Janja, in The Call of the Drongo he was also willing to avoid sharing information with his leader for fear of facing Janja's anger. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Cheezi is implied to be interested in fighting, showing disappointment when he at first believes that they won't be fighting, and again when his leader makes a hasty retreat. Role in the Series The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Cheezi and Chungu are sent by their boss Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered The Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. Luckily, Kion is able to save his friend by using The Roar of the Elders, which shocks the two hyenas, giving Bunga time to escape. Later, Cheezi and the other hyenas learn from Mzingo that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Landsto which Janja declares that the clan will attack The Pride Lands that night. Cheezi accompanies Janja and the rest of the clan when they attack a gazelle herd and cause a stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in. Luckily, Kion and The Lion Guard come to Kiara's rescue and get the herd away from her. Kion then uses The Roar of the Elders to drive Cheezi and the other hyenas back to The Outlands. Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots Cheezi and his clan are attacking a gazelle herd, just before The Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders the others to calm down the herd while he pursues the hyenas. But during this, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Cheezi and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Cheezi and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. Can't Wait to be Queen Cheezi along with Chungu, is with Janja when Mzingo arrives and reveals that Kiara is serving as temporary queen and is squabbling with Kion, which gives Janja an idea. Cheezi accompanies Janja in ambushing Kiara when she arrives at Broken Rock to have a supposed peace treaty with Janja. Just as Janja pins down Kiara, Kion comes to his sister's rescue. The rest of The Lion Guard soon arrive, causing Cheezi and his clan to flee. Eye of the Beholder Cheezi, Chungu and Janja attack a wildebeest herd, but are stopped by The Lion Guard, who force them back to the Outlands. After learning that Ono has an eye injury and is out of commission, Cheezi and Chungu join Janja in trapping the remainder of The Lion Guard in a canyon, before leaving to pick off a zebra herd. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury), arrives and moves the zebras away from the canyon, giving Kion a chance to use The Roar of the Elders to blow the rocks away. After getting hit by the rocks, Cheezi, Chungu and Janja return to the Outlands. "The Kupatana Celebration" Cheezi, Chungu, Janja and the clan pursue a jackal pup named Dogo. However, Kion and The Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. When learning that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana, Janja allows The Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with Cheezi and the clan. "Fuli's New Family" Cheezi informs Janja that Bunga is in the Outlands and along with the clan ambushes the honey badger. Luckily, Fulicomes to her friend's rescue and the two float downstream in lava on a piece of broken rock while pursued by Cheezi and the clan. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono arrive and save Fuli and Bunga, leaving Cheezi, Janja and Chungu trapped on a log with no food. Trivia * Cheezi and his clan are Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan * He laughs like Ed Category:Lion Guard Villain Category:Reformed Characters